


Teach Me

by oliversbarry



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, Oliver is a tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 07:18:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6844621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oliversbarry/pseuds/oliversbarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One morning while training Oliver decides he wants to try Oliver's bow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teach Me

It was the crack of dawn and Oliver was already trying to pry Barry fom the bed for early training. He tugged Barry's limp arm as the smaller man lay on his stomach. 

       "Barry, you can't just sleep in all the time." Oliver pleaded as he tugged lightly. 

      "Your right I can't sleep in, alone that is." Barry tilted his head and gave Oliver a saddened look. Oliver grinned, the offer sounded nice but they had training to do. 

       "No-" He managed to say while keeping a straight face. 

      "But Ollie- I need rest." He replied. Oliver rolled his eyes, "Barry. You need little rest, not days of sleep." He complained, Barry only grinned. 

      "Ok you little bitch, I know how to get you up." Oliver's face grew more serious. He walked toward the door and exited the room. 

     Barry rose and propped himself upon his elbow, not sure of what was coming next. 

    Withing a minute Oliver returned, bow in his right hand and two arrows in the other. He knocked one arrow into his bow and took aim at Barry's leg. He wasn't actually going to shoot Barry, this time, but he needed something to get him up. 

     "Three." Oliver stated. 

     "I dare you, Barry turned to face him." 

     "Two." 

     "You won't." Barry challenged the man with the loaded bow. 

     "One" Oliver released the string and the arrow flew straight past Barry's leg and into the blanket. 

     "Oliver! What was that!?" Barry shouted. 

     "This time I won't miss. Get up." Oliver demanded. Barry had little choice, he began to rise from the bed. 

    "Where you really going to shoot me?" Barry asked. 

    "Well, I've done it before, why not again?" Oliver replied with a cocky tone. Barry just grunted and got dressed for training. 

    The two went to Oliver's lair, there he had a large shooting area and other things to train with. The lair was empty, but then it was about five thirty in the morning. Everyone else on the team was probaly asleep, and for that Barry was jealous. 

     It's not that he was mad at Oliver he just didn't understand why they had to get up before five every other morning to train. Barry wasn't mad as long as he got to spend time with Oliver, however this wasn't what he had in mind. He pictured a nice morning sunrise coming through their bedroom window while lay, happily, in Oliver's arms. Not in a lair with artificial light. Barry had another idea though, a way to get what he wanted. 

       "Oliver, I want to shoot your bow." Barry stated. Oliver was startled, Barry had never shown any interest before. 

      "Ok Bear." Oliver paused, "Well. I don't think you can pull this one back." Oliver added as he starred down at the compound bow in hand. 

     Barry only shrugged, "teach me then." He grinned. 

     "Of you insist. But you'll need a lower sized bow." Oliver paced over toward a cabinet holding a few different bows. He grabbed a old looking wooden one, examined it, then handed it to Barry. 

      "Pull this back, but don't release." Oliver commanded. Barry grabbed the string and pulled back quickly and angrily. 

     "Barry no." Oliver extended his arm and placed it on Barry's left shoulder. He starred into Barry's eyes. Barry returned the gaze, he used any chance he could to lock eyes with Oliver's eyes. 

      "Listen Bear, you need to calm down. I'm sorry about this morning but if your going to learn to shoot you can't be angry." Oliver advised 

      "I'm sorry Ollie." Barry broke their gaze as he held his head low. 

       "It's alright." Oliver replied, However Barry still looked upset. Oliver pulled Barry in with his right arm and held on tightly. This was a surprise to Barry but he loved it. 

       After a minute or so they broke apart. 

      "Ok, you ready?" Oliver asked. 

      Barry nodded with a determined expression. He held up the bow and loaded the single arrow. "Ok Barry, good form, now draw it back." Oliver comanded. 

     Barry drew the bow back. 

     "Ok Barry. Take a deep breath, relax." Oliver commanded from beside him. Barry shut his eyes and took a deep breath. He opened them, then concentrated on the target before him. He released the arrow and it soared through the air straight over the target. 

     "Damn." Barry frowned. 

     Oliver grabbed Barry's should and gripped it. "Bear, not everyone gets it on their first try." Oliver advised. 

     Barry nodded, "Can you help me?" He asked. 

    "Yeah, sure" Oliver complied, he knew what Barry wanted. 

     Oliver pressed himself up against Barry. Every sense in Barry's body began to tingle. Oliver aligned his arms with Barry's arms. He held the bow in his left hand, Oliver held his hand to give him better balance. 

      Barry loaded the arrow and then gripped it, Oliver grasped his hand to hold him steady. 

      "Draw back." Oliver commanded with a calm whisper into Barry's ear. Barry could feel the warmth from his breath toll onto his neck. A sense of calmness overcame him as Oliver held onto him. 

      "Release when your ready." Oliver said quietly. Barry nodded as he took in a breath, then exhaled. Barry released the string and the arrow. This time the arrow soared and pierced the target. 

     Oliver didn't bother to release Barry. Barry turned his head to Oliver, he smiled from ear to ear. "Did you see that!?" He shouted excitedly. Oliver knew he did most of the work but he let Barry have this, it meant so much to him. 

      "Mm-hm" Oliver hummed. He move his head over Barry's shoulder and kissed his cheek. He held onto Barry's right hand with his own, but removed his left hand from Barry's hand. He placed his hand over Barry's butt and gave a tight grasp. 

        Barry was quick to blush as he jumped in shock. He turned to face Oliver and kissed him. This was more than he expected. Barry gave the bigger man a dorkisly look, unsure how to react. 

      Oliver smiled, "Alright. Back to work." He smiled, Barry nodded and sprinted across the room to a punching bag. 

   

    


End file.
